1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device and, in particular, to an operating device with a function of presenting tactile stimuli-operational feeling to an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direction indicating device for indicating a direction using, e.g., a tilt of a finger of an operator has been proposed as an example of a conventional information presentation device for transmitting information to an operator (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-204741).
The conventional direction indicating device described in JP-A-2010-204741 is configured such that a finger placing plate arranged on upper surfaces of plural movable panels which are independently vertically movable is inclined corresponding to a traveling direction displayed on a screen of a car navigation device. As an example of a movable portion for driving the movable panels, racks formed to protrude downward from the movable panels and a pinion fixed to an output shaft of a stepper motor are used.